


Snow White Wings

by ami_ven



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya and Yue enjoy a cold night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White Wings

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "feathers" & "snow"

Touya carefully slid the balcony door shut behind him, and immediately tugged his scarf tighter around his neck to block out the biting wind.

“What are you even doing out here?” he asked the figure balanced on the corner of the railing.

One large wing shifted to reveal Yue’s face. “There is little chance of my being seen at this height.”

“No,” said Touya. “I meant— Aren’t you cold?”

Yue frowned. “I hadn’t noticed the temperature.”

“Of course not,” Toya chuckled. He walked closer, hands tucked in the pockets of his jacket. “Other than the cold, it’s a nice night. Romantic.”

“Would you like me to change back?” Yue asked, hesitantly. He had always remembered being Yuki, but now Yuki was also remembering what happened when he— they— were Yue. It was difficult for them— him— to come to terms to being only one person, but Touya was patient.

He shook his head. “Nah. It’s not so cold out. Let’s enjoy the moonlight.”

Yue shifted again, wrapping his wing around Touya’s shoulders. Touya reached out one hand to catch the moon guardian’s, sliding the knuckles of his other hand down the smooth white feathers shielding him from the wind.

Touya closed his eyes, just enjoying them being there together, when he felt something wet and cold against his skin.

“Snow,” said Yue, a shadow of Yuki’s smile hovering at the corner of his mouth.

Touya tugged him closer. “Let’s stay out a few more minutes, okay?”

“Okay,” Yue agreed, softly.

THE END


End file.
